1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a molded snowshoe having an integral deck and frame.
2. Description of Related Art
Snowshoes of the prior art usually have a frame formed from metal or wood with a separate deck attached to the frame as by webbing or the like, complicated bindings for securing the snowshoes to a user's boots, and crampons with sharp, pointed teeth.
The manufacture of such snowshoes is time consuming and expensive and the end product is not always reliable in its use in that they provide inadequate traction, the bindings tend to become loose from the user's boots, and the sharp teeth of the crampon can be dangerous, especially for children.
The design challenge of molding lightweight, rigid molded shoes, usually results in designs with a domed cross section. This design strategy requires that the boot mounting surface be positioned some distance above the plane of the contact between the snowshoe and the snow. This factor creates a condition of diminishing control (less stability), and a tendency to require more walking energy. When walking on snow, especially in downhill situations, there is an angular variation as the foot is placed. If the foot is placed above the operating surface, there is also an offset which must be absorbed by leg muscles.